Our Special Boy, Jeremy
by SeekerVonYuki
Summary: Teen rated, Everyone is OC! After, Jeremy leaves Mike finds something, That worries the workers.. (Age Regression, Non-sexual Age Play, will be in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Author Note:**

 **Before we start: Yes, there is Self-harming involved…**

 **No sexual Age-play. All fluff and cute.** **(LATER CHAPTERS)**

 **IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU: Turn back now. TURN BACK NOW! FOR GODS SAKE!**

* * *

Mike Schmidt, age 23, unlocked The Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria's doors. The place was still a bit dark, but he can see just fine.

He sighed and walked to the office where the night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Age 17, is. Mike looked around and crouched in front of the desk, Mike is unimpressed. Jeremy is under the desk holding the flashlight in a death grip, his eyes big and bloodshot; he is still trembling from his job: Watching and guarding the Pizzeria from Dumbasses who try to get in to steal whatever and Surviving Killer Animatronics.

Mike sighed "Jeremy?"

After no response, Mike shook Jeremy with both hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, snap out of it." Mike said

After a few more minutes of shaking, Jeremy came back to his senses, Jeremy blinked.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked as he crawled out from under the desk.

"Your night shift is over, you Idiot." Mike said as he stood up and back up to give the younger male the space to get out from the desk.

"Thanks Mike, I guess I should get going then!" Jeremy said as he gives a huge grin.

Jeremy grabbed his stuff and his jacket as he walked out of the office; he gave a wave at mike as he went down the hallway and right out the front doors. He climbed on his bike and went home.

Mike looked around the office and saw one of the drawers was open, he peeked inside thinking it was some boring shit like documents or some shit like that, but he was wrong.

" _Holy shit..."_

* * *

 **Author note: CLIFFF HANGER! Haha! Sorry but I want to know if anyone is into this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bosses Plan

**Author note: I guess this can't hurt, here we go: Chapter 2!**

"Michael Schmidt, you better have a pretty good reason for showing up on my Door step" The Boss said to the 23 year old male, who is carrying a drawer from the office desk.

Doll, Mike's Girlfriend came beside him, her eyes are blood shot and red, she wipes her eyes and nose in her tissue that she brought from the car.

"Don't worry, Sir. It's nothing to laugh at, May we come in?" Doll asked

"Ok, if it makes you leave anymore quicker." The boss sighed, defeated, he stepped aside.

Mike and doll walked to the dining area, Boss soon followed after shutting and locking the door behind him.

Doll sat in one of the chairs while mike was up against the wall, the drawer box is in the middle of the table.

"Come on, out with it, you're just wasting my time. So just spit it out." Boss said angrily.

Doll looked at Mike, waiting.

Mike went over to the box drawer and pulled the objects from the box and set them on the table beside the box.

Bosses eyes widen at the objects on the table: A Razor, a Journal and Anti-Depression pills.

The Boss looked at Doll and Mike then back again at the Objects.

"W-what is going on here?" Boss asked

"I-its J-Jeremy.." Doll said as she sniffled

"Jeremy is cutting himself." Mike said plainly.

"W-what!? What for?! Wait, why didn't go to him and confront him with this?" Boss said

"Jeremy would become mad and end his life, Early; is what I fear" said Mike as he hugs Doll, to comfort her.

"H-he is going to end his life on his birthday." Doll said as she cries.

"I am going to call Scott and tell him" Boss said

"ok, but don't tell Jeremy." Mike said as he rubbed Dolls back.

"M-mike, I am worried... what are we going to do?!" Doll said

Boss sighed and dialed Scott's number, after a few rings, Scott answered.

"Hello? Hello? Boss? Am I fired?!" Scott asked as he was on a verge of tears.

"No, No, Scott, I have a favor to ask of you: Buy 4 Baby monitors and go to Jeremy's house, Tomorrow."

"Yea, But boss why?"

"Jeremy is going to kill himself on his birthday."

The line when silent for a moment

"Therefore, we are going keep an ear on him, don't tell Jeremy, he might kill himself early, is what we fear." Boss continued.

"Where should I put the baby monitors?"

"Somewhere, we can hear him clearly but they must be hidden from plain sight."

"Ok, I will pick them up tomorrow; I just put an order for them."

"Ok and ONE last thing: Get a picture, secretly, without him knowing. A baby picture of Jeremy, please." Boss said

"What for Boss?" Scott asked

"I have an idea. That might just work." Boss said

"I am going to call up Jeremy's cell phone, tomorrow morning to tell him he has a day off, good night Scott, good luck tomorrow." Boss said.

"Same for you, Boss." Said Scott as the line went dead.

Boss closed his cell phone and looked at Mike and Doll.

"I was thinking of making the Pizzeria, Kid friendly to kids and adults alike, would you help an old man like me, to remodel the place?" Boss asked Doll and Mike.

"Sure…But, what's your idea?" Doll asked as she hugged Mike tighter.

"Easy, _Reprogram the Animatronics_." Boss said with a huge grin.

 **Author Note: Hey, Guys, I apologize, but what's good about my story, so far?**


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Monitors (Part A,2 Left)

"Y-you sure sir?" Jeremy asked into his cellphone

'Wow, they are going to upgrade the pizzeria! I guess this is good, since I haven't got much rest, lately.' he thought happily.

"Yes, yes, my Boy! Your vacation is 3 weeks long, so enjoy the peace while you still can!" The boss laughed as he finished off his smoke.

' **Maybe, they are trying to get rid of you…'** a voice echoed in his head.

The line went silent for a few in till Jeremy asked: "Is it ok if I come by, I can lend a hand!"

"NO!" Boss yelled, Scaring Jeremy a bit.

"I mean..." Boss cleared his throat.

"No, you can't, we don't want to stress you out, still. You need you rest, since you been protecting the Fazbear Family for a month!"

"Y-y-Your welcome, sir!" I said Feeling good for the praise.

"Well, I should let you go; now, I don't want to keep you. Well, have fun, see you in 3 weeks!"

"See you later, Boss"

After Boss hang up, Jeremy hit _End call_ on his cellphone.

He put the cellphone away and hops on the couch to resume playing _Super Mario_ on the Nes. It was a cool November day; the windows were all open to welcome the calming air. Jeremy is just relaxing with some of his Comfort foods by his side: Chips, Cola and Milk chocolate candy bars. This reminds him of his days of spring break back in his school days.

Jeremy pause his game of _Super Mario_ , as he hears knocking at his front door.

"Coming!" he shouted at the knocker

He opened the door and saw Scott: wearing a Messenger bag, Jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

"Yo! Jeremy! It's been a while!" Scott said as he moved passed the younger teen.

Jeremy closed the front door behind him and followed Scott to the dining room; Scott sat down his bag on the table.

"Hi, Scott, what brings you here? It been years since you visited!" Jeremy said happily  
'Why, did you stop coming Scott? Was it because of me?' Jeremy thought sadly.

 **'That's right, it's because of you.'** A dark voice echoed through Jeremy's mind, He tried to not look sad; he bit his lip to prevent tears.

Scott looked around and spots the TV with _Super Mario_ game on it, the game is still on pause. Scott grinned. 'Oh, this will be fun.' He thought.

Scott looked at Jeremy, His smile dropped. "Hey, Jeremy, You ok?"

Jeremy shakes his head: to wash away the thoughts, He looked up and gives a huge smile. "Yea, I am fine!"

Scott looked at him for a moment and shrugged it off, "Hey is it ok if we play super Mario? Since it's 2 players and before we start may I go to the restroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall, take a left, you need anything to drink?"

"Iced water is fine by me!" Scott said as he went through his bag to find the Baby Monitor's.

Jeremy left him be to get his drink, Scott dashed to the restroom.

Scott shut the door and looked around to find a place to hide baby monitor number one, the restroom was small with: a Toilet, sink, trash can and a bath tub, the floors are tiled baby blue. He put the monitor behind the trash can and left the rest room, he peeks his head around the corner to see if Jeremy is back, he's not there. That's good.

Scott went to Jeremy's room, Jeremy's room has a queen sized bed with Scooby doo covers, his walls are a baby blue color, his floor was carpet and neat, no clothes piled anywhere. He Put the Second baby monitor behind the Back board of the bed.

* * *

 **Authors note: I apologize…..if you want me to continue, please review, if you want me to not waste my with this story, just review to tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4: All Set (Part B, Finished)

Scott left Jeremy's room and wondered where Jeremy was; he walked into the dining room then living room and looked around to find another hiding place for Baby monitor number 3 and 4.

He soon found a place behind the ugly blue couch that Jeremy still kept from the 70's and found a space behind some picture frames above the fire place on the right side of the living room. He put the fourth and finally one behind the huge picture frame of Jeremy and his auntie, Sarah, back when she was alive and well. Scott sighed and shook his head.

'Jeremy still couldn't let go of his past.'

Scott felt a cold hand on his shoulder with an unfriendly aura to go with it; he screamed and whipped around faster than Silver from Lone Ranger. It was just Jeremy who was taken back a bit and the unfriendly aura was gone. As Scott's heart rate when to normal he asks: "Where did you go? I was looking for you."

"I went next door for some ice, since my ice maker is broken; I still need to fix it, maybe this weekend, anyways, what's up?" Jeremy asked in return.

"Oh. Nothing just looking at the pictures, man…." Scott said as he scanned through the picture frames again, weirdly, half of them are baby and or toddler pictures of Jeremy and his auntie.

Jeremy sighed and handed Scott his iced water.

"Thanks" Scott said as he took the water and drank it.

"Also, I got a Second controller if you want to play." Jeremy walked off to the T.V set to sit down and continue the game.

"Oh wait, Jeremy! My Little sister, Adrienne told me to give something to you!" Scott walked to the dining room, putting his water on the table, as he felt around his messenger bag.

"Oh? What is it?" Jeremy asked as he lend against the door frame.

Scott pulled out a Small teddy bear with different color eyes: One Blue and one Brown, the Teddy bear has a small hoodie on and the Teddy bear seems to be holding a small microphone.

He gave the teddy bear to Jeremy.

"Oohh! It's cute! But what's the catch?"

"What do you mean, Jeremy?"

"I mean does she want something in return, like cookies or Money?"

"What? oh nonono! it's just a gift." **(A/N: Rrrrriiiiggghhtttt)**

"Oh, that's nice of her, tell her I said thanks!"

"Will do! "

Jeremy put down the Bear so it was sitting on his bottom. Then Jeremy came over to Scott and gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, Scott."

"Your welcome, Bro."

"So, What are you gonna name the bear?" Scott asked as they both broke away from the hug.

"Caesar."

Scott laughed and soon Jeremy Join in, it was a soft playful laugh from the both of them.

"So what are we doing standing here? Let's play Super Mario! Race ya!" Scott said as he ran off.  
"Wait for me!" he sped after him.

* * *

Mike, Doll and Boss are in the basement of Bosses house with 2 computers , one huge flat screen T.V that is split screen and with 4 Adult monitors.

"You see, the 4 adult monitors are each connected to the 4 baby monitors that Scott placed around the house in, I hope, in well hid places, the Bear has 2 different cameras in each eye, the brown one is Black and white, and the Blue one is color. The bear's microphone records sound and we can get live feed from the bear, just in case Scott placed the baby monitors in not well heard areas..." Boss Said

"So, we are keeping a c-close e-eye on h-him?" Doll asked, stuttered, she is still worried sick from the shock.

"Indeed. Now, I should get the locations from Scott…rrigghtt about..."

Bosses cell phone when off with a text message from Scott:

' _Hey, Boss! Number 1 is in the restroom behind the trash can. Number 2 is behind his bed board, in his bedroom. Number 3 is behind the couch, in the living room and number 4 is behind some picture frames above the fireplace, in the living room.'_

Soon, Mike labeled the 4 adult monitors with the room names with duct tape and permanent marker. They soon hear Scott and Jeremy: Mashing buttons, talking and laughing from Monitor 3, since they were close to the couch.

"You see, the Baby Monitors can record the noises and we can listen from the adult monitors."

"So basically, what you're saying, Boss, is we can hear them but they can't hear us?" Mike asked as he held Doll, comforting her once more. The 2 love birds are still worried about him. In short: EVERYONE is worried about Jeremy.

Doll started to sob again, Mike softly rubbed her back.

"Doll and Mike, I want to go home and just relax, get some sleep. I bet the shock of him trying to kill himself, sort of hurt you both, but don't worry, he means a lot to us as well. But don't worry, Dolores*, Lizzie* and I will keep an eye on him."

"t-thank you, Eugene…" Doll said silently as she head up the basement stairs, Mike soon followed behind but stopped but before he opened his mouth.

"Mike, I might cut your paid if you ask me for a raise." Boss said sharply.

"Y-yes sir. But, thank you... all this hard work for an Employee…you are a great boss and friend."

"I know I am, mike, now run along and get some rest with your Girl. We are gonna have plans for remodeling the Pizzeria on Monday, at 1:30PM, you hear?"

"Yes sir!" Mike said as he runs up the old basement stairs to reunite with Doll.

They soon left the household and went home to relax.

* * *

 **(1) Dolores- Eugene's wife**

 **(2) Lizzie-Eugene and Dolores's 8 year old Daughter.**

 **Hey guys! I am sorry! I really am!**

 **But thank you for 300+ views! Everything small counts!**

 **Now, my offer still stands: End this story now or keep going.**

 **For the people who is mentally screaming: "WHERE IS THE CUTE?!" don't worry, I am trying to keep my pace, here. But trust me; some cutesy stuff will happen later. So please be patient!**

 **If you find any misspellings or grammar errors please tell me!**

 **But I hope I answered some questions… ^^;**

 **Be safe guys, I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Scotty day ends

**Author Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the 600+ views! I am a bit humble and I can self-loath, but thanks guys! Here we go! Also, I will try my hardest to not try make this a DEPRESSING story, I will try my best to add some humor.**

"Ok, Jere, keep cool, you got that?" Scott said as he got his stuff to leave, it was already 10:00PM, it was getting dark fast.

"Stay cool yourself, Scott!" Jeremy grinned

"Ok, I think I got everything."

Scott went to the front door while Jeremy followed behind

"Thank you, Scott for spending some time with me." Jeremy said as he patted Scotts jacketed back

"Drive safe, bro."

"Dude, Cars are for NERDS!"

They both laughed

"But, seriously, good night Jeremy!" Scott waved and grinned as he walked out of the house, Jeremy waved back at him.

Scott on his Bike and rode home.

He jumped on his couch and just remembered that he forgot the baby pictures, they were too focused on World 5. So, he got his phone out and called Boss.

After, Lizzie said grace the family started to eat but as Eugene went to pick up his fork for his steak but his cell phone went off, so he excused himself from the table.

"Ey, Scott" Boss said into his phone.

"Hey boss, I APOLOGIZE, I forgot the Picture!" Scott shouted. Boss pulled his ear from the phone and slowly put his ear back on.

"Hey, don't worry Scottie, My boy, we still have 3 and a half weeks."

Boss grinned

"Don't worry, I have another plan."

"You, do boss?"

"Yea…I do." He smirked

"Well, good night, sir!"

"You to, get some well-earned rest. Sweet dreams." Boss smirked as he ended his call with Scott.

Boss went back into the Dining room where: Dolores and Lizzie is eating; Steak, Mashed Potatoes and corn.

"Well, Dolores and Lizzie, I have a question: How about you both spend some time with Jeremy tomorrow?"

"Yea! Yea!" Lizzie jumped from her seat almost spilling her juice.

"Oh, Sweetie, you sure?" Dolores asked, nervously

"it's ok, hon. He's not aware of our knowing."

"B-but I wanna go right nnooww!" Lizzie whined

Eugene and Dolores laugh.

 **Author note: Sorry for the short chapter! : But I want to say: next chapter is gonna be fun for me to write! See you all in the Next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dolores and Lizzie (Part One)

**Author Note: Is it just me or am I getting more views?! ^^;**

 **Wowzers, but like I said: Everything little counts! So, thanks for 700+ views!**

 **Now let's get started!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeremy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

' _Yo, Jeremy, Boss told me to tell you that his wife and Daughter is coming to spend some time with you, they got into a fight with boss, they need to relax, can you show them a Family friendly time? Jeremy, make sure you dress nicely. Or he's cutting your pay!'_

I stared at my cellphone, that Text was send 5 hours ago, it was already 2:23PM. I was already dressed in; Khaki pants, a long sleeve dress shirt and a silver watch on my left wrist.

I laid my head down on the maple wood table.

'Why? What did I do? Why do they want to spend time with me?' I thought

I suddenly felt a chilled wind blew into the room, I groan in annoyance.

" **Good morning, my dear!"** says a dark raspy voice to me, I just flipped the bird.

" **Oh, come on, JereSweetie don't be like that!"**

I pushed the seat back and went to the Medication cabinet, which is in the Kitchen. As I thought, the owner of the voice followed.

" **Aaawww~, I promise to be good!"**

"Haha, I don't trust you." I said as I got 3 pills and some glass of water.

The owner of the voice sighed

" **Ok, JereSweetie, You win…YOU always break my heart, your sooo coldd!"** The owner fake sniffled 

I took the pills with the water and the voice went away, the room went back to normal temperature and I sighed as I hear some knocking at the door with some people talking.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NO ONE POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Jeremy gives out a sigh then puts on a happy face and then opens the front door, outside on his front door is 2 females: one is an 8 year old kid and one is a 30 year old.

The Kid stepped forward with a bounce in her step, she was wearing a blue dress and her hair in pig tails. "I am Lizzie! How, do you do?" She said happily.

" **So pure…"**

Jeremy brushed that thought away.

"Now, Lizzie dear, I apologize, Dearie, I am Dolores." says the women who is wearing a straw hat with purple flowers on the ribbon.

"I-I am Jeremy..."

The day seems to be a nice day, the sun is out with a few clouds, and it's a tab warm.

"Now, Sweetie, You got the text from Scott right?"

Jeremy nodded

"Ok, Good, now, I got our day set up, we are gonna have fun, just the three of us."

"That's right! I better not see frownies!" Lizzie Piped in

The three walked to a red pickup truck, in Jeremy's drive way. The Truck has some rust spots on them with the bumper held together with duct tape. Dolores slide in the driver's seat with Lizzie following behind her and finally, Jeremy.

"U-um, where are the seat belts?" he questioned

Dolores and Lizzie laughed then grinned at each other.

"You see, sonny, this was bought before seat belts were invented! But don't worry!"

"Yea Yea! Don't worry! Mommy makes the car rides fun like rolly coasters!"

Dolores started up the car as Jeremy's face went full on white.

 **Author Note:**

 **I got a question: How on earth did you find my story?**

 **GUYS! DON'T PUT SPOILERS IN REVIEWS!**

 **I apologize! I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE!**

 ***bows as sobs softly***

 **I apologize for short chapters, but don't worry, I will write a longer chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dolores and Lizzie (Part Two)

**Author Note: Here we go!**

* * *

Dolores stepped on the brake in a barber shop parking lot, Jeremy had a hand on the dashboard to make sure he didn't go flying; Lizzie was all giggles and grins.

"Yay! Yay! Let's do it again!" Lizzie chanted with her arms up. Dolores looked at her and laughed and Soon Lizzie joined in, Jeremy gave out a nervous chuckle.

'Let's not do that again.' Jeremy thought

After a few moments of laughing they got out of the Car of Dea- I mean, the Red truck. The bell jingles as the three open the front door to the barber shop and walked In, letting the door slam behind them, seems slow business, some of the chairs in the cutting area is open, with some customers; Young women and Older men.

Lizzie walks to a seat in the waiting room and brought out her coloring books from her little tiny Backpack then her crayons and she begins to color, Dolores walks to the front counter and rings the bell then went to sit down with Lizzie, Dolores then got out her knitting kit and begins to knit, Jeremy sat with them.

The waiting area was a small; with plants and some damn fine comfortable chairs, a Flat screen was mounted on the left wall, showing the news, the wall paper is a pale pink with little cartoon style Cupcakes.

He looked around on the walls, some big framed pictures of people with their new hairstyle; some are mix matched, Ladies and males. But you can't judge a book by its cover, by appearance.

A mousy old lady appeared from counter and walked to the three, she has a pale green dress on with a left breast pocket with a comb and a pair of scissors; she wears old timey glasses.

"Oh Dolores, is this the young man, you were talking about?"

"Thanks right, Ella."

"He looks so cute that I could eat him up!" The Women, named Ella gently pinched Jeremy's cheeks with both of her hands and gently shakes then lets him go, Jeremy is blushing bright red.

 **(Author Note: I am having fun writing this. I am giggling.)**

Ella turned her attention to Lizzie, who was coloring but she quickly looked up.

"Now, Lizzie, Come over here and Give Auntie Ella a hug!" she said

Then, faster than lighting, Lizzie hopped up than ran to her with her arms out, hugging Ella's waist. Ella patted Lizzie's head and rubbed her back. After, 15 minutes of the hug, they departed and Lizzie went back to her coloring books.

"So Dolores, what a-are we d-doing here?" Jeremy said quietly

"Isn't it Obvious?"

Jeremy tilts his head "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, Today's your day! You're going to get a haircut!" Dolores said happily

"T-that's n-nice of you, But I-I am F-fine!" He blushed

"Now, Come on dear, don't worry, I am paying." Dolores said moving her hand over Jeremys.

"B-but." Jeremy continued

"No but's, young man." Ella said strongly.

Ella then grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him up by her side.

"Ella, don't be too hard on him, ok?"

"B-but, Ms. Ella and Dolores, I am fine, you don't have to do this!" Jeremy protested.

"Come on, Dear, just come with me, and don't worry!" Ella said as she had a tight grip on his arm so he doesn't dash away, Jeremy starts to Protest and whine about 'He doesn't need a haircut'. Ella paid no mind and dragged him to the washing area, Dolores just waves.

"Have fun!" She called after them, Jeremy seems to give up Protesting and whine, he just groaned. As soon, they were out of sight, Dolores put away her knitting kit and carried her purse.

"I am going to the restroom; would you like to go, Lizzie?" asked Dolores

Lizzie shakes her head no.

"Lizzie, are you gonna be ok, by yourself?"

"Yea, I am gonna be fine, Mommy!"

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"I am a big girl, Mommy, if I see bad guys, I am not sacred."

"Be a good girl, ok?"

"I will!" Lizzie said as she goes back to her coloring.

Dolores sighed and walked past the Cutting area and the washing area, Jeremy seemed like a scared bunny. Dolores giggled.

"How is he, Ella?"

"He's a well-behaved boy!"

'No, stop praising me, please.' Jeremy thought

"Now, Ella, can you keep an eye on Lizzie as well? I apologize, But I must go to the restroom."

"That's fine, Dol! The restroom is down the hallway, ok?"

Dolores nodded than stepped through a curtained door way and walked to the ladies restroom then walked in and locked and shut the door behind her.

Dolores got out a gray earphone and put it into her ear.

* * *

 _Team P.O.V_

"You just get out your trusty Lock pick, in this case, a hairpin, and you're in!" Fritz said as he opened the front door to Jeremy's house, he walked in, soon; Eugene, Doll, Mike and Scott soon followed behind him each carrying weapons, from Tasters to Stun guns.

"Ok, Team, Move out! Look for anything that seems important." Eugene said

So the Group split up, Mike was humming _'*The James Bond'_ tune while looking around Jeremy's bedroom, Doll was in the rest room, Scott was in the kitchen, and Fritz was in the living room, Eugene was in the Dining room.

" _Honey to bee, Honey to bee, do you copy?"_

Eugene put a finger to his ear piece and said "Dolores, is that REALLY necessary?"

" _Oh, Come on.. it's fun!"_

"We are doing a *B. N. E."

" _*Bacon and Eggs?"_

Eugene gave a chuckle

"No, Dear, We broke into Jere's house; we are looking for important stuff, which reminds me, how's the boy doing?"

"He _was embarrassed about having his hair cut and was making up excuses, but Ella is taking care of him"_

"That's good, that's good. Now, I will talk to you later, Love you."

" _Love you too. Bye"_

"Yo, Boss! I Found the Pictures!" Fritz shouted

Eugene rushed over to join Fritz in the Living room; on the floor was some Pictures of Jeremy when he was a toddler.

On Jeremy's eighth birthday he went with his family to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, in the picture he was hugging some Stuffed Animals of Bonnie the Bunny and Freddy Fazbear.

In another photo, it was his ninth birthday, it was a group picture with all of Jeremy's friends at a Family BBQ, and everyone's face was filled with happiness, Jeremy's parents were standing behind Jeremy's chair who was still hugging the Stuffed animals from his eighth birthday, smiling.

Jeremy's Father was in a suit and tie with his hair gelled over; his mother has green eyes and amber hair, she was wearing a dress with flowers on it, it was a sunny day, as far they could tell.

Fritz flipped over the page thinking it was going to be another cute picture, but… both their eyes went wide and saw a newspaper article clipping, instead:

 _Ethan Fitzgerald (33) and His wife, Adrienne Fitzgerald (32) both lost their lives when they were trying to surprise their 11- year-old son, Jeremy Fitzgerald on his birthday from being over-seas for 2 months but as they were waiting for the light to turn green, and without warning hit by a drunken truck driver in front of Freddy FazBear Pizzeria._

Above the article was a black and white picture of the car collusion, Eugene and Fritz sighed.

then and without warning, Doll came in crying, carrying the trash can without the bag, Mike came out of Jeremy's room and went quickly to comfort doll, she sat the Trash can on the dining room table, then she buried her face in Mikes shirt, Scott came from the kitchen to see what was the matter.

Everyone (Except Doll) peeked in the can and saw eight razors with dry blood on them and one of the eight had fresh blood.

"Oh…God." Scott said

Everyone drew back from the bucket.

"I think I know why he's doing this, Fritz, Why don't you tell them?" Eugene said

* * *

 _Back To Jeremy._

"aaand…There we go!" Ella said as she turned the chair around to face the huge mirror.

"Wow, y-you did a nice job.." Jeremy said feeling relaxed that he only got a trim.

"Maybe, cut a little more?" Dolores asked Ella

Jeremy seems a bit scared but Ella agreed.

"Ok, Jeremy, Don't worry, I am just going to cut only 2 inches off. Ok? Just trust me." Ella said as she begins to comb his hair, again.

* * *

 _Back to the Team_

"So, he wants to commit suicide on his birthday because of his parents, which died on his 10th birthday?" Mike asked

"It seems that way." Scott answered.

Eugene put the trash bag over the can and returned it to its nature spot in Jeremy's restroom.

"Hey, Guys, I have a question. Which picture?" Fritz came over with the big picture book, full of Jeremy's Toddler Pictures

Mike was hugging Doll, calming her down from the shock of the razors, but she let go of him and looked at the pictures.

"o-oh, I like the family BBQ one…" Doll spoke softly with mike behind her, he squeeze her shoulder lovingly.

Eugene came out of Jeremy's restroom, holding the baby monitor.

"The batteries are dead on this thing, shockingly." Eugene muttered.

"I like the Family BBQ one too, but, let's play it safe, let's pick the eighth birthday." Fritz said

They all nodded, Fritz took the Picture out of its case and patted the page.

"Now, time to clean up, everyone, make sure things are left where they were before, double check!" Everyone scattered to the rooms they explored and started to double check on everything, making sure everything is where they were the last time, Fritz put the Book back on the shelf, neatly.

* * *

 _Back to Jeremy_

"T-thanks, Ella!" Jeremy said

"Thank you, Auntie Ella!" Lizzie said

"Yes, yes, thank you!" Dolores said

The three waved 'bye' to Ella who was standing behind the glass front door waving back at them from the Red Pick-up truck, Dolores backed up from the parking lot and was waiting for the chance to merge into traffic.

"So what do you all want to do, next?" Dolores asked

"Hmm, Do you think it's getting late?" Jeremy Questioned

"I know! Ice cream Shop! Ice Cream Shop!" Lizzie chanted

"Now, that sounds like a plan to me, how about you Jeremy?"

"Well…u-um.."

"Ppplleeeaasssseee? Jeremy can we go to the ice cream shop, Plleeeeaassee?" Lizzie asked cutely and sweetly as possible, she gives her famous Puppy eyes at Jeremy.

Jeremy Gave in and sighed "Okay, we can go.."

"Yay! yay! yay~! Thank you!" Lizzie said as she grabbed Jeremy in death grip hug.

"Settle down, both of you, please." Dolores said as she focuses on her driving, they obeyed.

Thank heavens, The Ice cream shop was close to the barber shop. The three walked into an old timey ice shop, they got a table and was served iced water in glasses, the menus were already on the table.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jeremy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Everyone know what they are getting?" Dolores asked as a waitress came over to our table.

"Hello, I am Annie and I will be your waitress this evening." The waitress said

"I think we are ready." Dolores said

"Ok.." Annie said as she got out a notepad and a pen, she tapped the top of the pen, she's waiting.

"I will have the hot fudge sundae with crushed nuts, please. " Dolores gave her menu to Annie after she stopped writing.

"oohhh…hmm.. I will have Bunny Tracks! Please!"

Annie wrote down and asked Lizzie: "Syrup?"

"Maple syrup on ice cream?" Lizzie tilted her head

Annie gave a soft laugh "No Sweetie, what I mean: Marshmallow, caramel or Fudge on your ice cream?"

"ooohh! Fudge, Please!" Lizzie said as she went back to coloring as Dolores gave her menu to Annie.

Annie looked at her notepad and wrote down "and you?"

" **Your flesh. " ** I shut my mouth.

'What the hell are you doing?' I thought

' **Can't I just have a little fun? '**

'No.' I thought back

Annie and Lizzie jolt up and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry, I mean, Neapolitan." I corrected myself

Annie slowly looked at her notebook and wrote down, same with Lizzie and her coloring.

"Syrup?"

" **Your blood " **

'I swear, Stop it.' I growled at the raspy voice

"P-Pardon?"

"I-I mean nothing! No syrup! sorry!" I gave her my menu and she walked off.

'What the hell?' I thought

' **oh, come on, you have to admit scaring the girl was fun, Jere~Poo.' ** A dark raspy voice answered back at me

'Shit, did the pills worn off?'

Annie came back with the ice cream we ordered.

' **That's not all that I can do, watch this. '**

Annie handed out the ice cream to each of us but when it was my turn she said softly

" _ **Good Bye!"**_

Annie's Breath smelt like rotting fleshshe then got out a knife from her pocket.

I screamed and flipped my chair over, trying to get away from her.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?!" I blinked and looked up, Annie was holding a spoon and she was staring at me, worriedly.

Annie put the spoon down on the table and helped me up, I brushed myself off.

"I apologize, and yes I am, I apologize for that, I think I saw a spider on the table. So I freaked out." I said

I heard the owner of the raspy dark voice laughing.

'Shut up, will you?' I thought angrily.

Annie, Lizzie and Dolores was staring at me, worry was in their eyes.

I just grinned and rubbed the back of my head, they all let out a sigh, and they were holding in and Annie when back to the kitchen.

'What the hell, dude?' I thought

 **' Oh come on, can't you take a joke?' **

'No, that wasn't a joke and it wasn't funny!'

I blocked out the voice.

"Don't worry, Jere! I will protect you! From the big spiders!" Lizzie said

"Thanks, I really am Graceful for your bravery!" I faked a grin at her.

 **~~~End of Jeremy P.O.V~~~~**

* * *

 _The Team P.O.V_

The team left Jeremy's house and locked up the house then they left the scene.

"Ok, so, Jeremy's birthday is in three days." Scott said to everyone in the room of His house, they were gathered in the family room.

"I-I think, I would like to spend time with him.." Doll piped up

Everyone looked at her.

"Doll, A-are you sure?" Eugene asked her.

"I am sure."

"I will spend time with him by your side, as well." Mike said

"Thank you, Mike." Doll said as she hugged him tightly.

"Well, Good luck, tomorrow. too the both of you." Fritz, Scott and Eugene said in unison.

"Can you all not do that?" Mike said

"Do what?" The three chorused back

Doll chuckled

"Ok, I guess, meeting is over, good night everyone!" Scott said

Everyone said their 'good byes' and 'good nights' then went home.

* * *

Jeremy Thanked, Dolores and Lizzie for the spending time with him, today and for the haircut and Ice cream as well.

"Oh, don't mention it." Dolores said from her car with Lizzie by her side.

"S-sleep t-tight" Lizzie yawned out

Jeremy chuckled

"Get some sleep and drive safely, ok?" He told both of them.

The two waved at him and he waved back, when they backed out of his drive way and out of sight, he went and unlocked his front door then walked in, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Mommy, I am scared."

"What do you mean, Lizzie?"

"I saw a Black raven on Jere's shoulders. It scares me."

Dolores was waiting for the light to go green; she looked at Lizzie and petted her head,

"Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright."

Lizzie nodded and went to sleep, as Dolores pulls up to their house she carries lizzie and her stuff in, Eugene takes Lizzie and goes up stairs, Soon, Dolores goes upstairs and goes to sleep in hers and Eugene's room, Eugene was snoring softly, Dolores crawled into bed besides him and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **So, how did I do?**

 **To be honest, this was the LONGEST Chapter that I wrote, and I think you all need it. XD So how was the chapter? Did you all enjoy it? if so, what was your favorite part?**

 ***Bacon and eggs/ B.N.E- Dane cook 'Vicious Circle'**

 ***James bond theme- a Guy from vine who was looking at himself from another camera.**

 **Also, Bad news, I have school next week, so I might not upload normally, I apologize. ALSO, Tomorrow, I will be going fishing with family tomorrow. so I might not be on and I will try to go back on my sleeping schedule.. ugh. But I am almost out of school; I am a senior, Baby!**

 **Okok, I will stop, but thanks for sticking with me and my story, and when I read** _ **'Dolores, lizzie and Jere needs bonding time'**_ **I was like: OMG, PEOPLE ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY! OMG thank you, I love you all!**

 **~Seeker**

 **OXOX**


	8. Chapter 8: Doll And Mikes Turn (Part 1)

"… **Jeeerrreeemmmmmmmyyy…"**

Jeremy rolls over, asleep.

" **jjjeerreeemmmmmmmyyyy!"**

Jeremy groaned and rolled back over on his back. He tried to muffle the voice by putting a pillow on his face.

Then without warning, someone in the room attacked Jeremy, viciously tickling him. Jeremy's eye shot open and he laughed hard.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He wheezed and yelled out at the Attacker who laughed and stopped.

"Ok, Doll, You can turn the lights back on!"

A flick of the lights being cut on, the room was flooded with light.

Jeremy uncovered his face; He saw Mike and Doll.

Mike got off the bed and went to stand next to Doll at the doorway.

Jeremy sat up from his bed and run a hand through his hair.

"W-what are you guys d-doing here?" Jeremy asked.

Doll giggled and walked into his room then sat on his bed.

"I am glad you asked!" Doll said and she stared at Mike

"You are gonna spend some time with us!" Mike and Doll said in unison.

Mike was in a black beanie hat, Dark green hoodie t-shirt and jeans. Doll was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"B-but how di-did you get in my house?"

"We broke in." Doll said happily

"W-wha-" he was cut off when Mike carried him by the armpits, he was a good 3 feet from ground.

"Ok, Jeremy. Time for you to go and get yourself a shower." Mike said as he went to the restroom while Jeremy was struggling to get out from his grip.

"Or do you want me to help?" He whispered into Jeremy's ear, making him go red.

"N-NO! Put me down!" Jeremy Shouted

"Ok" Mike said laughing

He put Jeremy down but he then quickly pulled the restroom door shut.

"Jere, Don't worry! ~ I will make Break feast!" He heard Doll said

Jeremy sighed.

'Well, one way to start a day off.' he thought

He started to pull off his shirt and slip out of his jeans then his boxers.

Jeremy had cut running up his arms and legs.

He sighed and turned the shower on.

 **AuthorNote: Sorry for the short Chapter! But I uploaded this story onto Ao3!**

 **I will try to push myself to write more before my school year begins!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Stranger(?)(Part1)

"Ugh!" Jeremy said as he put 5 HEAVY bags of groceries on the dining room, soon Mike and doll followed behind. Mike put his bags on the counter and Doll put hers on the floor.

Doll agreed to putting away the groceries, Mike and Jeremy tried to help her but she 'shooed' them away. So, after the chore, she started on Dinner. Mike and Jeremy is in the Living room playing old NES games, She heard them having a good time in there, she shook her head, grinning to herself.

'God, Mike is just a nerd.' She chuckled to herself

Jeremy and Mike is sitting cross legged on the floor, mashing away at the control buttons.

"Hey, Jeremy, I was thinking.." Mike said as he mashed on some buttons

"What up?" He said as he collecting coins and avoiding being killed

"Do you have any board games?"

"Yes, I do." Jeremy sighed

"Where are they?"

Jeremy went silent so Mike torn his eyes away from TV and pressed pause.

"Buddy?" Mike asked sounding concerned.

"The games are in my Parents room. and I am ok." Jeremy said softly, as he gets up to go get them.

" **No, you're not ok."** The dark raspy voice said in Jeremy's Head.

"Nah, Dude, I can get them."

Jeremy sits back down and Mike gets up and goes to get them.

Mike went down the hallway, past the restroom and Jeremy's room, then he makes a right and theirs a Door that is closed.

'This must be it.' he thought as he opened the door.

Mike turned on the lights; the room was covered in heavy dust; the floor, bed, dresser and closet, EVERYTHING.

'Whoa. The room hasn't been touched in years. I mean, literally.' Mike thought to himself and when to a random closet door and opened it, after sneezing and coughing, He looked inside and saw dozen of OLD broad games.

"hmmm..let's see." Mike looked around in the closet, checking the board games and dusting off each one, as mike was deciding what game to play with Doll and Jeremy. He didn't hear the door close softly.

Mike suddenly smelt someone lighting up a smoke, someone cleared his throat behind him. Mike picked out 'Monopoly', and whipped around, standing tall to face this Intruder.

Mike jumped, The Intruder is the same height AND face structure as himself, But this guy has brown hair, Smoking a Cigarette and wearing a tux. Mike jaw dropped.

"Hello, Mr. Schmidt." The person said as he flited the ashes off of his Cigarette.

 **Author Note:**

 **Thanks for 1000+ views, I apologize for the Short Chp, but there's a small storm with lighting and thunder. And I hope the lights don't go out. Anyways. I hope after the storm I can write again, so sit tight!**


	10. Chapter10: Mysterious Stranger(Part2)

"W-what.." Mike Stuttered as he backs up against the closet full of board games a small cloud of dust comes and goes.

The stranger twisted his Cigarette into the ash tray on the dresser.

"I know you and your friends are keeping an eye on my boy. I am graceful he has friends like you." the Stranger Grinned at him.

"Y-Your Ethan!"

Ethan nodded

"But your D-"

Ethan cut him off "I know, I know."

Ethan walks close to Mike in till a few feet in front of him; he slowly fades as he walks through Mike.

Suddenly, Mike feels a bit full, and then he goes to the door and opens it then walks out to join Doll and Jeremy.

All Afternoon: Doll, Mike and Jeremy ate Shepard pie and played a few board games, the atmosphere of the place, really did feel like home, Mike and Doll didn't want leave but atlas, the time came. Mike and Doll waved good bye at Jeremy and drove home.

Mike decided not to talk about Ethan with Doll at the moment, seems everyone had a good time, plus he doesn't want to stress her out.

He pulled up to the drive way of Dolls and his home: apartment complex. Mike shut off the car and looked at his angel, who was softly snoring. He giggled and brush a bit of her hair away from her face.

He got out the car and carried Doll bridal style into the house and upstairs to their bedroom; He pulled the sheets back and tucked her in. He kisses her forehead and grin.

"Sweet dreams." he whispers.

He shut off the lights and crawled into bed with her, cuddling her close and immediately going to sleep.

 _-Doll's Dream-_

"Come on kids! Time to gather around! Time to play a game! Duck-duck-goose time!" an older women said to a bunch of toddlers, the toddlers followed her to a huge oak tree, where they sat in a circle.

Doll blinked and suddenly found her in a different area: A room.

The room had a huge dresser with Make-up and Jewelry on it, an ashtray and some photos, no clothes piled anywhere, but _Candyland_ board game is on the floor, it was probably one of the toddlers. who was looking for stuff to play with.

She picked up the small photos and saw that they were filled with Jeremy and his parents, she started to tear up.

'Why am I having dreams of them?' she thought.

A knock on the doorframe was heard followed by a women's voice: "Excuse me, dear."

Doll turned around and saw the women, she was Jeremy's mother, and she was from the photos.

Adrienne had amber, shoulder length hair and deep green eyes like Doll, Herself; they were the same height and maybe the same weight. Adrienne was wearing a dress that had roses on it, Pearls, Lipstick and Pearl earrings.

Adrienne stepped into the room and walked towards Doll, who stepped back.

"I know, you all are looking after my Little Jere, Thank you." Adrienne said happily

"Y-your welcome." Doll said back

"My Little boy, has something inside of him, he thinks our death was his fault."

"I guess, you know what he's planning to do."

"I do, but the parasite is forcing him to think lower of himself. I love him."

Adrienne started to tear up.

"But how do we get rid of the parasite?" Doll asked.

"Give him love, and try to act like a second family to him, I am deeply worried. But do you mind..If..I..Stay with you, in your body, I mean." Adrienne asked worried

"Yes, you can. Don't worry, we will try to keep him save."

"You're such a sweetie, Ms. Schmidt."

"Don't mention it, you're welcome." Doll said

Adrienne walked and faded through Doll, who felt all warm and fuzzy inside, she smiled.

 _-End of Dolls Dream-_

Doll and Mike slept with grins upon their faces, they can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author Note: How's the story, so far? I would like some feedback, please! Weirdly, I have been getting praising for the story and how I write, I been getting love from everyone, so thanks! You guys are my Inspiration! You guys keep me going! so, give yourself a hug! YOU ROCK!**

 **I apologize, for some reason I keep on getting the 503 message every time I try to log in, its gonna hurt me a bit…Welp! I love you all! Ttyl! Xoxoxo** **QUESTION: what caught your eye when you were starting to read my story?** **  
~Seeker**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise Party (Part 1)

**Author Note: I think, I have an obsessed Reader. No names here. All I can say: ca-calm down, please. Yep, I know half of you people are in class trying to look busy XD you're doing it right!**

* * *

Jeremy stood in front of the pizzeria in his 'Night Watch' attire he sighed and opened the door then walked in, he turned on his flashlight. It was a little dark but he could see a little, it was 3:00AM in the morning. He was told to come, by his boss who needed some work and the reward for whatever the deed is done, he gets a raise.

He yawned as he looked around the place: Now, the place has a Nursery, playpen, light baby blue carpeted floors, a Napping room and a bathroom with a Huge-ass tub that can probably fit more than one toddle, no kidding, the tub was deep.

The playpen has a fence surrounding it that came up to Jeremy's chest, Inside the playpen has some stuffed animals and a Toy Box.

He walked into the dining room, he waved the flashlight at the stage, but The "Demons" were covered by the deep red curtain, he shrugged.

The tables were a in front of the stage with some comfortable chairs with one high chair at the end of each tables, everything seems normal with some Extra-large pizzas, which are freshly baked on the tables, wait what?!

"w-wait a sec, why is their 3 Extra-large pizzas on each of the tables?" he waved his flashlight and saw the pizzas on each of the tables on some pale green table cloth with some juice bottles, Cups, plates and napkins by each one.

"i-is there some kid's birthday today...I guess so." He said to himself

Then, all the lights got turned on, bathe the place in light; Jeremy looking startled, looked around him. He knew he was all alone, must be the lighting in this old place or was it one of the Animatronics? If that was the case then the company just dug an early grave for him.

He jumped, he swears he just heard some people giggling, his face went pale and he calls out.

"H-H-Hello? anyone he-here? y-you shouldn't be here!"

Suddenly, a bang of some pots and pans in the kitchen confirmed it, he's not alone.

He let out a scream and dashed to the office, but suddenly hit the metal Door, the door was slammed down by whoever was in the office. He was shaking and shakily walked to the dining area and then sat down in one of the comfortable chairs with his back to the stage.

"W-what is going on h-here?" He sighed

He didn't hear the curtains get drawn back, behind the curtain is our favorite team: Doll, Scott, Fritz, Eugene, Lizzie and Dolores. They slowly and softly got off the stage and creeped behind Jeremy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted in unison scaring the poor night guard half to death, Jeremy breathing went back to normal then whipped around and saw them, grinning and giggling.

"H-how d-did…w-what's going on?" Jeremy stuttered

"It's your birthday! so we thought of throwing you a surprise birthday party!" Eugene said

"Yea! yea!" Lizzie piped in

"Group hug!" Fritz yelled

They all hugged Jeremy and squeezed Him then everyone departed from the group.

Doll pours everyone some juice in the party cups and handed one out to Jeremy who took it and drank it, slowly, he didn't realize he was very thirsty.

"b-but wait, w-where's M-Mikey?" Lizzie asked

"He must be in the office." Fritz told her.

"Can you go and get him, sweetie?" Dolores asked

"S-Sure!" Lizzie said and walked to the office and then back.

"Lizzie, what's wrong, Honey?" Eugene asked as he went over to his wife who is sitting in one of the chairs.

"He's not there!" Lizzie said

"He must be in the restroom, Sweetie, why don't you come over here and drink some juice?"

"O-ok!" Lizzie said as she hopped to a seat beside them and drank her juice.

"So, Jeremy, what should we do first, Pizza, Presents or the cake?" Fritz said

Jeremy Spat out his juice "Y-you guys got me Presents?!"

Fritz laughed and rubbed Jeremy's back "Yea we did!"

Suddenly, the Pirates cove curtain opened, with the team's gifts that is addressed to Jeremy, on the stage and out of the shadows walked out Mike with a wooden sword and also he is wearing a pirate themed bandana on his head, shorts and a stripped White and red t-shirt.

Doll laughed "W-what are you doing Mike?"

"If you want me treasure, then you must battle me to the death!" Mike said and held the wooden sword and pointed it at Jeremy.

Boss and Scott face palmed at his impression of talking like a pirate.

* * *

 **I will write more later, don't worry! So Yep…how is this CHAPTER so far? do you all squeal and get all happy when I update? Geez. XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise Party (Part2)

**Author note: 2 more days' in till I stop writing and try to focus on my school work, ugh. as Roxas would say: My summer is almost over!**

* * *

"M-M-Mike. I-is this really necessary?" Jeremy asked

"You bet, you Land Lubber!"

"Please stop talking like that please." Eugene and Scott said under their breath, still face palming.

Jeremy got up and jumped on the stage, Mike threw Jeremy a wooden sword which Jeremy tried to catch but it fell to the floor.

"Here's how we are gonna play: If you hit me once, you can have all your gifts back." Mike smirked

Jeremy got the wooden sword and was in a battle stance; Mike was also in a battle stance.

"You're on!" Jeremy said as he took off his shirt, revealing a gray long t-shirt underneath.

"Now, we are talking! Try to keep up with me, if you can!" Mike said

* * *

 _Somewhere back stage…_

Foxy grinned to himself as he heard his first mate, Mikey, Take like a pirate, it just warms his heart.

His first mate was still his old self. Foxy sighed as he remembered the happy days when he was still in order, he was telling his old sea tales to kids and the kids would ask questions about him and his Quests for buried treasure and his Pirate ship, the _Ol' Red Fox_.

He wiped a tear from his eyes and went back to sleep, The animatronics were ordered to not come out in till, The Manager gave a sign.

* * *

 _Back To the Goof balls.._

Mike wheezed and sat in a seat; Doll is at his side and gave him some juice to him. To be honest, both males were tuckered out, Jeremy sat opposite of him still wheezing, panting and sweating.

"Man, I a-almost had you!"

"Haha! Man, I haven't done that in years, I am getting to old!" Mike said

"Boy, you still have a life ahead of you." Eugene said

"Ok, So what should we do now, Jeremy?"

* * *

 **Author Note: I apologize, (winks) I will write more Tomorrow. Just sit back, I am not done yet!**


	13. Chapter13: Surprise Party (Part 3 Pizza)

**Author Note: Another chapter, because I love you all and if you have a test or something, I will try to write to relieve some stress and so you guys can grin and giggle at the cuteness to relieve you're stress. (Winks) I am here for you!**

* * *

Jeremy decided about the pizza's which were extra-large, there was three pizzas with different toppings and they were all in thick crust; One, with Cheese, sausage and Pepperoni, another with Onion and Mushrooms and the last one is Cheese and Pineapple. All the pizzas were cut in triangles.

"Wow…where did you all buy these pizzas?" Scott asked as he goes to the second pizza with Onions and Mushrooms and got a slice.

"Buy? ahah! That's funny!" Eugene said as he was seated, he lets Lizzie and Dolores go and get some pizza.

"This is all, Hand-made! By yours truly, with help from Lizzie!" Doll exclaimed

Lizzie giggled and went over to the pizza with pineapples, Fritz when to the second pizza, Mike and Doll when to the third pizza and Jeremy when to the first pizza; everyone has two or more pieces of each Pizza.

"Oh dear lord this is great." Mike said as he sat back to enjoy the flavor with strings of cheese coming from the pizza..

"Hot damn…this is heaven!" Scott said

"Best pizza ever, I am so taking a picture of this!" Fritz said as he got out his cell and then took a picture of his slice of Pizza.

"O-ohoh! And help from Chica! She's great with the toppings!" Lizzie piped in.

Jeremy blinked but thought nothing of it.

'I guess, the Company reprogramed the Killer demons so they are Kid friendly, if that's so, will they still need me?'

" **No, they will not."**

Jeremy ignored the dark raspy voice now which seems a bit distance, and focused on the party and chatting with his friends.

* * *

 _In The Kitchen.…_

Chica grinned as she peeked out from the door frame, watching Doll, Her Favorite little chef, even as a kid, she always loved cooking.

She sighed happily as she stepped back from the door and back into the darkness of the kitchen.

" _Chiccaaa!" an 8-Year old Doll whined from the dining area of the pizzeria, the pizzeria was booming with kids again, The Animatronics were always happy to see old faces._

" _Yes, dear?" Chica asked from the kitchen as she put the pizza in the oven, there was a young girls birthday today so of Crouse the place would be busy._

" _Can I help cook?"_

" _No, Dear. I don't want you to get hurt."_

" _B-but Chicaa!" Doll whined giving Puppy eyes_

 _Chica laugh and gave in. "Ok ok, you can help."_

 _As soon as Possible, Doll leaped from the chair and dashed into the Kitchen to help with Chica with cooking. Doll hugged Chica's legs and Chica rubbed Dolls back with her feathered wing._

Chica giggled at the memory, Remembering Doll and herself, made a 4-Layer Cake for Doll's Best friend Michael Schmidt; one layer was Chocolate, One layer was Vanilla, another layer Lemon, one layer strawberry and at top was a Mini-figurine of Foxy on a sea shore with the words: _'Happy Seventh Birthday Michael!'_ with seven candles.

The Cake was hard to make but with Doll by her side they made it under an hour, it's all thanks to Doll's words of Encouragement and their hard work.

Chica let out a sigh and went back to sleep, her body went limp as her eyes closed.

* * *

 _Back to the Group_

"Anyways what was thing you want me to do, sir?" Jeremy Asked Eugene

"It was nothing. It was a trick into getting you here as fast as possible to enjoy this party."

"But, you guys could have told me."

"And ruin our fun?" Dolores giggled

"Yea, if we told you then it wouldn't be a 'Surprise' Party!" Fritz said

Eugene walked and got on the stage and stands right in the middle of the stage.

"Ok, listen up! The Freddy FazBear Gang Pizzeria and Nursery will open in two more hours! "

Everyone was clapping and Jeremy swears Boss was looking at him as he said 'Nursery' it was probably in his head.

"Oh, Jeremy, I have a question!" Dolores said to him

"w-What's up?" Jeremy asked

"You see, I am knitting a sweater and I need your option..."

"I-I can help!"

"Ok good, phew."

Dolores reached into her bag and got out a Green sweater and laid it out on the table.

"This thing is a gift for my Nephew, it's his Birthday I want the sweater to have a strip of a different color but I am having a hard time deciding…"

Jeremy and Dolores were lost in their talk about the sweater, Lizzie was just coloring in her book, like a good girl then Doll was waving at her from the kitchen.

So, Lizzie went over and squeezed through the door into the kitchen. Lizzie saw Fritz and Mike lighting the candles of a Four-layer Ice cream cake; the top layer was chocolate, the middle Layer was Strawberry and the Bottom layer was Vanilla with Chocolate cake under the Vanilla ice cream layer. Lizzie and Doll Giggled.

"Ok, so, I am guessing we are carrying this thing in, together?"

"Yep!" Lizzie Piped in

"But how are we gonna do this?" Mike Asked

* * *

 **Author Note: Phew! so how was this chapter, was it cute? Man you all love this story XD Cya in the next Chapter! Love you! XOXOXO**


	14. Chapter14: Surprise Party (End)

**Author Note: I am sort of sad, because I have school tomorrow and I had to put this story on hold intill the weekend OR I get home early from school. But hey, I am a senior this year, YAY! :)**

* * *

Doll held open the door to the dining room and Lizzie ran out then she stands near Jeremy.

"Happy birthday, to you..." Doll sang as Mike and Fritz came through the door holding the cake up by both sides, they were walking towards Jeremy, while everyone joined in on the song. After, the song was finished the cake was on the table in front of Jeremy with 18 candles alight so he paused, thinking of a wish and then blew out all the candles, it took a couple of breaths.

Everyone clapped while the smoke when away and Lizzie, Dolores and Jeremy pulled out the candles and then Jeremy cut everyone a piece of the cake.

"Thanks everyone!" Jeremy said as he dug into his ice cream cake, and then the presents were handed out to him. Dolores finished up her sweater and gave it to Jeremy.

"I-I thought this was for your nephew!"

"Silly, this is for you!" Lizzie said

Jeremy took the deep green sweater with a single blue strip going through the middle, Horizontal.

After a few Minutes of party games and eating, it was time to open the Pizzeria; everyone was cleaning up their mess and leaving everything tidy. So everyone got into their position, Mike was a Day guard here, Doll was a Cashier, Doll was in his Office, Dolores and Lizzie went home, Scott was in the Office recording messages for Jeremy listen to at night and Fritz was checking everything and the sound equipment on the stage.

Jeremy was at the front door with all his gifts from his friends and he went to open the front door.

"Welp, Guys, I will see you all tonight!"

"See you later, Jere!" They all chorused back

Jeremy walked out and rode his bike home with his belly full of food and juice.

* * *

 **Author Note: One chapter down, another to go, now: if I reference anything in any of my chapters like for example** _ **Code lyoko**_ **. THAT was not on purpose, and I didn't attend that. Basically, I didn't know that I reference anything. (Grins) so how is everyone?**


	15. Chapter 15: Good to be Back(?)

**Author Note: Dayum, you all are eating up my writing. Ehehe …um. T-thanks. b-but please be patient, everyone, I have school tomorrow and I hope, I can write a little chapter, I get out of school at 2:05…**

Mike was waiting for Jeremy by the front doors. The weather got colder and Jeremy can see his own breath as he rewrapped his scarf around his neck as he got closer to Mike, who was wearing a black beanie, A Heavy jacket, gloves, Jeans and shoes.

"Hey man!"

"Sorry, I was late Mike!"

"It's ok, are you ready to get locked up?" Mike jokily

"Ready as I ever been!" Jeremy said

Before Jeremy could walk in, Mike grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Jeremy was shocked that he almost dropped his bag but after a few moments he, to, hugged back.

 **((Author Note: calm down fan-girls!))**

After a few moments of the bro-hug, Mike let go and gave Jeremy a playful punch at the arm.

"Knock them dead!" Mike said as he waved good bye.

"See you in the morning?" Jeremy said

"You know it!"

Jeremy opened the door, only to be greeted by the warm air; he let the door slam shut behind him and Mike Locked the doors then walked off to his car.

Jeremy sighed and walked to the office, he took off his jacket and set it on the back of his chair with his bag, he sat in his chair and turned to see the iPad all set up for him.

"Ok, Jeremy, this is your last day." He said to no one but himself.

" **Why can't you do it now?"**

"We agreed on 4:00AM."

The raspy voice when dead silent and Jeremy went to work since his shift started; He tapped each camera and stopped at the stage, checking if FazFucks gang is still there.

His Blood Went Cold: _They were Gone._

He scrambled and tapped each camera, checking the Nursery: Bonnie is fixing each bed and crib and then fluffing the pillows, Freddie was in the play pen picking up toys and putting them back in the toy box then he heard Pot and pans in the kitchen.

'that was Chica…' he thought and slumped back into his chair, thinking this would be an easy job, but, he had to be careful. He jumped when the phone rang, but he answered it.

 _Hey, Welcome to your new job at Freddy Nursery and Pizzeria! The company reprogrammed everything so everything is safe, buddy._

The voice wasn't Scotts, but it was male voice and the tone was a bit fatherly.

 _You have nothing to worry about, you see? The FazBear gang wants to be your friend._

'Yea right, rrrigght guy, and now showing the new bear in town: Jeremy!' he thought mockingly

 _I know, Bonnie and Freddy is your Favorite Members, Trust me, The Gang will be there to back you up, trust me. And so, I must say, Good night Jeremy, See you in the morning._

And so, the phone Recording ends.

Jeremy froze but then unfroze, must be Scott playing a prank on me. Jeremy sighed but then, at the right door was Foxy.

Foxy was about to walk in the office, when suddenly, Jeremy while screamed, slammed the Door Button shut, His heart is in his ear. 'Not today.' He thought

Foxy blinked and then went to the Nursery, where his Best friends are; Freddy the Bear, Bonny the Bunny and Chica the Chicken. Chica was chatting with Freddy and Bonny about a new recipe that she thinks would be good for the kids: **Pea Burgers** , But Freddy was protesting.

"Oh, come on, Freddy! Trust me on this one, you know kids HATE veggies and refuse to eat it!" Chica said happily

"I don't know, Chica...You know I don't like to lie" Bonny said while scratching his head.

"Crewmates!"

Everyone turned their head to look at Foxy.

"What's up Foxy?" Freddy, the leader asked.

"I think thar's a toddler in t' office" Foxy said and everyone gasped.

"A- a Toddler after hours?!" Chica gasped

"Did you try to talk with the toddler?" Bonny asked

"Sadly, No, he slammed t' door in me face" The fox pirate said softly

"That seems a bit rude." Chica said

"Chica, He was a Scared and Probably Hungry."

"Oh dear, your right!"

"Therefore, we must take care of him in till his parents show up, but where did you say he was, foxy?"

"In t' Office."

Freddy put one paw over his chin, thinking.

"You got a plan, Freddy?" Bonny asked

"I do, but this will only work if we do this together, remember teamwork is the key!"

The gang walked out of the Nursery and to the Dining room but stopped in front of a picture wall with toddler and Baby pictures of each Employee and right smack in the middle was Jeremy's Picture. Foxy pointed at Jeremy's Picture.

"That's who I saw in t' office"

"Our special boy, Jeremy, is that who you saw?"

"That's Right, Lass."

"He was a sweet boy, always giving us a huge smile when he always comes to see us" Chica said as she cleared an oil tear from her eye

"But, why is he all alone at night, after hours?" Bonny asked

"I have no idea, but, without, an adult supervision he could get hurt!" Said Freddy

Jeremy was watching the Dining room Camera, watching the hell spawns talking, he couldn't hear what they were talking about but he knew it was up to no good.

He saw Chica ran to the kitchen but all the other 3 were gone.

'Oh man!' he tapped each screen but the rooms were empty.

Jeremy slammed the right and left door closed, AFTER screaming, he flipped the lights and Foxy and Bonnie were peeking through the windows, giving Jeremy a stare with their dead eyes, he felt his eyes get wet, they are gonna gang up on him, this is the end.

Then, the lights cut off and Jeremy went all out; He was crying and sobbing on how he didn't want to be stuffed into a suit, he was Hyperventilating, as well.

Suddenly, to the Left, Freddy's face lit up with the _Toreador March_ song playing.

'This is it! I am dead, so dead! I am coming up really soon, Ma and pa!'

He felt his pants got wet, he didn't care anymore, then his eyes rolled back as he fainted and fell off his chair with a loud 'thunk.'

"I thought, for sure, he loved that song." Freddy said to himself as Foxy and Bonny ran into the room.

"You scared him to much, that he wet his pants."

"I know, I know, but I thought the song would cheer him up, but no matter…" The bear picked up the human teenager.

"So, Freddy, what should we do?"

"Foxy, can you run a warm bath and Bonnie can you tell Chica that we got him, but he's asleep right now? Please don't tell her that I scared him."

"You got it!" Bonny ran to the kitchen, then, Freddy followed Foxy.

Foxy ran off to the Nursery Bathroom and turned the water and checking every Minute for the right temperature, they don't want to burn their little boy.

Freddy stripped off Jeremy's clothes and sat him in tub after getting an 'ok' from Foxy.

"Is it ok if I wash him?" Foxy asked

Freddie nodded and left the room, Foxy got out some Blue-Berry L'Oréal Shampoo and put some in his paw after he dunked a bucket of warm water on Jeremy's head, to try to dampen his hair. Foxy slowly massaged Jeremy's head, Jeremy groaned a few times and that make Foxy Giggled.

After Bath time, Jeremy was on the Changing table, Foxy Remembered Jeremy about not being Potty Trained so he wiped Jeremy's Bottom with a Baby wipe and then put a Diaper on him that had a Pirate Teddy bear at the back. Foxy Dressed Jeremy in a Blue Onesie with a butt flap.

Foxy then carried Jeremy to the Napping room; he pulled back the covers on one of the beds then lay Jeremy down and then tucked him in, Foxy got a Plushy Fox from the toy box and Jeremy, almost immediately, Hugged the plushy, this gave Foxy a smile as he patted Jeremy's, newly cleaned hair.

"Good Night, Lad, we will see you in the morning." Foxy whispered as he plugged in a nightlight and closed the door silently.

 **Author Note: And right on time! Phew! So how was this chapter? Anyways, my updating will be slow, but I hope to not get a writer block! That would suck and then next thing, one of you would show up at my door step, that would be scary! Please calm down! But, I feel like, Chapters will get MORE longer. haha! (Hugs)**


	16. Story ON HIATUS!

**Author note: i apologize to everyone, but i made my decision. i want to focus on my school work, therefore this story is on: !ON HIATUS in till further notice!**

 **NO I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY, but its on hold for now. i apologize and thank you for reading this message, it feels like i let you all down...:(**

 **In till then, Talk to you later, love you.**


	17. Chapter 17: Moving in

"Well? Did he drink the juice with the pill?"

"Yes."

"And the symptoms are..?"

"Well, it will make him thirsty, and how long did he drank the juice and did he eat something with it?"

"He drank it Nine hours ago; he had some pizza with the juice."

"That is indeed good. Now, the pill should be working now. "

"Thanks Andrew, for doing this…"

"Anything for Jeremy, Mr-…What was your name again?"

"Oh, _Ethan_ _Fitzgerald_ , and other thing: is the De-aging permanent?"

The line has a slight pause.

"Sir, this is just a test pill. IF the effects vanish please let me know, ok? You have our number."

"That, I do. That I do."

"Welp, Good Night Mr. Fitzgerald, I hope it goes well!"

"Me too, Andrew. Me too."

Michael sat down the phone and went to help Doll with the move from their small apartment to Jeremy's house. They were unpacking everything. Doll was on the floor surrounded with a few boxes.

"I see our little boy has kept everything the same, isn't that right Ethan?" Doll said with bubbling excited, she was home at last, now just one thing is missing: Her little Boy Jeremy.

"I talked with the doctor that we got the pill from." Ethan whose in Michaels body when and lit up a cigar.

"Now, dear! I told you to stop smoking, it will kill you!" Adrienne who was in control of Doll's body pouted.

Ethan chuckled as he put out his cigar by crushing it in the ash tray and came over to Adrienne, His wife.

"You know you look cute when you pout, haven't I told you that?"

Adrienne giggled and then asked "Do you think our Special boy will remember us?"

Ethan Grinned and said: "Of course, he will!"

Adrienne hugged Ethan and cried tears of joy.

"I can't wait to see our boy, where do you think he is now?"

"He's with his old buddies at the Daycare. But don't worry, he's in good hands."

"Andrew said to wait a few days in till his mental state when back to a toddler/Baby, Right?"

"That's right, my dear."

"How long, sweetie?" she softly cried into Michael's clothes.

"I would say _2 weeks_."

* * *

 **Author Note: Ooooooooooooooohh Yeesss! It's great to be back again! I apologize for the short chapter, I was thinking of a way he could turn back into a toddler. I graduated and I will be heading to college. Don't worry, I will still be writing and coming up things for this story, that I hold dear. Cuteness is coming SOOON! I will be going back through previous chapter trying to proof read and correct things, don't worry. I love you guys, I hope you're not to mad at me.**


End file.
